Luna D'Acciaio
by Misa BlackStars
Summary: Questa storia è ambientata qualche decennio dopo Breaking Dawn. Un nuovo personaggio si stabilisce a Forks e viene coinvolta nei misteri sovvranaturali che la circondano... la mia prima storia pubblicata! Buona lettura!
1. Chapter 1

**Luna d'Acciaio**

_Forks risplendeva di una luna piena. Pareva che il tempo si era fermato. Arrivai in quella città che dormiva poco prima dell'alba. Le strade deserte trasudavano di recenti festività natalizie. Odiavo il Natale. Poiché da quel momento in poi avrei vissuto in quella città così piccola e perennemente umida, andai verso "casa"._

**Capitolo 1 **

Un cincischiare di uccellini e imprecazioni di vecchie comari mi svegliò. I suoni li percepivo come se fossi lì accanto alla fonte. Il mio udito non mi lasciava mai dormire abbastanza. Se me le tappavo con cemento armato forse sì. Dal piano terra sentivo la tv, chiara e forte, con un metereologo che parlava di tanti temporali in arrivo per la piccola Forks. Scesi dal letto. Un cuore tamburellante in arrivo. Bussò alla porta della mia nuova stanza.

-Eve, la colazione è pronta!- disse la sig. Cope.

-Non ho fame, grazie comunque- le risposi io. Non mi sembrava il caso di vomitare stamani.

La sig. Cope, delusa, scese. Mentre scendeva gli scalini, diceva cose tipo _Ah, i giovani di oggi, tutti anoressici!_

Non potei far a meno che ignorare tutta quell'invidia che inondava la casa. La sig. Cope emanava orde d'invidie in vicinanza di giovani ragazze. Avevo imparato a eclissare questa parte del mio dono a forza di duri allenamenti e lunghi isolamenti. Avevo ben poco di umano, anche se per metà ero umana. I miei sensi _sovrannaturali_ avevano la meglio sul mio corredo genetico. E se per questo anche la mia _dieta. _Mi guardai allo specchio. Ero pallidissima. E i miei occhi andavano sul bronzo scuro oggi. Prima di arrivare a Forks avevo dissanguato un cervo che avevo cacciato, durante il mio viaggio. Sapevo controllarmi intorno alle persone, ma certe volte è meglio esser sicuri al 100%. Mentre ero sovrappensiero, mi dedicai alla mia cura personale. Siccome oggi incombeva il mio primo giorno al liceo di Forks, dovevo essere impeccabile. Insomma, niente figuracce.

Uscì da casa, riuscendo ad evitare altri ragazzi e la sig. Cope. Eh, sì. Vivevo in un ostello per studenti. Ne avrei fatto volentieri di meno, ma Forks al momento non offriva di meglio. Non essendo automunita, andai a scuola a piedi. Normalmente avrei preso una scorciatoia e da lì avrei corso, ma dovendo apparire come una ragazza umana qualunque, evitai. La scuola poi non distava poi tanto dall'ostello. Era solo il fatto di camminare come una lumaca che mi snervava. Mentre m'avvicinavo sempre di più al cancello, sentimenti ed emozioni di vario genere cominciavano darmi il voltastomaco. C'era tanta curiosità, ammirazione e come al solito l'invidia. Odiavo questi momenti. Cercai di chiudere il sipario per un attimo sulla mia percezione super sviluppata. La spinsi in un angolo remoto del mio cervello. Non mi ero accorta di esser entrata a scuola. Chiesi al primo che mi capitò della segreteria. Confuso dalla mia apparenza, non sorpreso, m'indicò la via con gesti confusi. Ma io capii perfettamente. In fondo al corridoio, l'ultima porta a destra. Mentre entravo, una folata di corrente d'aria mi fece notare la presenza di due umani. Uno pareva umano, una scia inequivocabile. L'altra era umana, però aveva in sé qualcosa che non conoscevo.

-Buongiorno, lei deve essere Evelin Leed! Mia sorella mi ha avvertito del tuo arrivo- disse la copia della sig. Cope.

Gemelle. Solo che questa era ancora peggio di sua sorella in fatto d'invidia. Tutta la stanza puzzava della sua invidia. Feci finta di niente, mentre la nausea non mi dava tregua. M'avvicinai alla portineria. Notai un ragazzo. Era lui che emanava quella scia particolare. Mentre firmavo un foglio che mi passò la gemella della Cope, con la coda dell'occhio lo analizzai. Un cuore che batteva, sangue caldo pulsante nelle vene. Umano in tutto per tutto. Però ero curiosa. Cercai di analizzare anche le sue sensazioni. Ma non sentivo niente da lui. Proprio niente.

Strano. Di solito quelli che non provano niente erano quelli in coma. Lo osservai meglio. Pareva abbronzato, era quello più scuro di tutti quelli che avevo visto a Forks. Il vento proveniente dalla finestra, gli scompigliava i capelli. Capelli castani mossi, raccolti da una coda. L'odore che arrivò a me, mi fece solo arricciare il naso. Per fortuna la gola non mi bruciava. Avevo fatto il pieno con quel cervo prima del mio arrivo. Lasciai perdere il ragazzo e mi dedicai alle scartoffie che la sig. Cope mi passava. Il ragazzo decise di andarsene al suono della prima campanella.

-Arrivederci Sam!- disse sig. Cope, mentre emanava troppa eccitazione. Il ragazzo non rispose.

-Tsk, i ragazzi di oggi sono così maleducati. E lei Evelin, da dove viene?-

-Mi chiami Eve. Vengo da una tranquilla cittadina, vicino a Londra.- risposi, mentre finivo di firmare le scartoffie.

-Perciò lei è inglese?- chiese la Cope. Annuì semplicemente e me ne andai da quella segreteria puzzolente. Mentre mi allontanavo, sentivo la Cope che imprecava: _Questi ragazzi di oggi, tutti maleducati!_ Era la copia sputata di sua sorella. Imprecavano allo stesso modo.

Entrai nella classe dove si teneva chimica. Notai che c'era anche il ragazzo di prima, seduto in fondo. Accanto a lui c'erano altri due ragazzi, con la pelle più scura della sua. Parevano indiani pellerossa, a mio parere. Mentre prendevo posto in prima fila, sentivo parecchia curiosità intorno a me. Eclissai quella parte della mia mente. La nausea non mi aveva dato pace stamani.

Anche se ero in prima fila, potei sentire tutto quello che i tre ragazzi si dicevano.

-A me pare una di loro.- disse uno. Questa etichetta mi urtò. _Loro _chi?

-Non credo, a me pare _normale_- disse quello riccioluto.

-Se lo dici tu, Sam…- disse quello accanto.

Sam. Chissà perché lui mi pareva quello meno _normale _in questa classe. Entrò il prof, che mi dette il benvenuto e mi chiese di presentarmi davanti a tutti. Questo poteva anche evitarlo. Avevo fatto di tutto per non dare nell'occhio oggi. M'alzai e raggiunsi il prof alla cattedra. Mi volsi verso i miei nuovi compagni di scuola e mi presentai.

-Io sono Evelin Leed, vengo da Londra e da oggi in poi frequenterò questa scuola! Chiamatemi pure Eve- dissi, cercando di sembrare meno appariscente possibile. Non ottenni quell'effetto.

Ritornai al mio posto. Potevo sentire tutto quello che si dicevano…

_Inglese? Cosa crede di ottenere qui a Forks?_

_Pallida, bella e magra. Mi ricorda qualcosa…_

_Forse le chiederò di uscire, non si sa mai…_

E risatine idiote da un gruppo di ragazze, molto oche. Chissà perché ottenevo sempre lo stesso risultato quando cambiavo scuola. Ero cosi fuori posto agli occhi degli umani?

Alla fine di quella lezione, toccò ad Inglese. Mentre andavo, sentivo un cuore palpitante dietro di me. Dall'odore pareva un ragazzo.

-Ehm, scusa?- disse quello. Cercai di essere cordiale.

Mi girai e sorrisi, ad occhi allenati si capiva che era un sorriso palesemente finto.

-Ciao, che c'è?- dissi io, corta.

Odiavo perdere tempo. Il ragazzo, biondo, poco più alto di me, arrossì di botto. Ecco. Un'altra _vittima_ avrebbero detto i miei. Dicevano che ero molto fascinosa, ma io la vedevo diversamente. Lui cominciò a balbettare. Oddio, odiavo queste situazioni. Mentre tutto accadeva la folla che passava, si sentivano risatine isteriche e risate sommesse.

Qualcuno sussurrò a un altro _Nicholas Newton si dà già da fare, eh! _La cosiddetta vittima si chiamava Nicholas.

-Ehm, Eve… ti andrebbe di andare a lezione insieme a me?- chiese lui.

Da lui sentivo un'annoiante senso di vittoria. Mi girai e prosegui per l'aula di inglese.

-Seguimi pure- gli dissi.

Tanto valeva lasciar correre. Dovevo pur fare amicizie. No?

Inglese passò in fretta, grazie alle ciance balbettanti di Nicholas. Tutto sommato, era divertente. Un passatempo per la noia. Mi aveva raccontato che anni fa, in questa scuola, si era graduata una coppia leggendaria. Bella Swan, la nuova arrivata di quei tempi -secondo Nicholas era esattamente la mia stessa situazione, un dejà vu secondo lui- e Edward Cullen, il bellone impossibile di quei tempi. Non so come, ma mi pareva che Nicholas pensava di essere come quell'Edward. Sì, era proprio un ragazzo molto divertente…

Mentre lo seguivo, d'improvviso sentì la mia consueta nausea. Bene. Eravamo nella sala mensa.

Al mio consueto avrei evitato un luogo così problematico. Però dovevo pur apparire più _umana_ possibile per evitare sospetti.

Entrai e come al solito turbinii di sensazioni umane mi si schiantarono addosso. Oscurai quella parte nella mia mente. Però, il peso si mantenne vivo, come una specie di spada di Damocle sulla mia testa. Nicholas m'indicò un tavolo, dove c'erano altri suoi amici, tutti ragazzi. Declinai l'invito.

Non m'andava di fare la parte dell'agnellino in mezzo a lupi arrapati.

Scelsi l'unico tavolo vuoto. Lasciai lì la borsa, e andai a prendere da mangiare. Ovvio, mi serviva dello scenario per sembrare una normale ragazza. Presi soltanto una mela. Il resto del cibo era troppo nauseabondo per me. Mi sedetti e fissai la mela. Rotonda e rossa. Ne presi un morso e inghiottì. Ecco lo sapevo, più tardi avrei dovuto correre al bagno…

Sentì un discorso interessante, in mezzo a troppe ciance banali. Continuai a mangiare la mela, e mi concentrai con il mio udito sviluppato. Riconobbi subito le voci. Era il trio dove c'era quel Sam.

-Quella nuova pare una solitaria, pensavo che avrebbe seguito quell'ebete di Newton- disse quello più alto, con un taglio a spazzola.

-Forse ha più sale in zucca del resto del branco di oche di questa scuola- disse uno, quello coi capelli più lunghi e corvini.

Il venire paragonato a delle oche mi dava il voltastomaco, ma mantenni la rabbia.

Sam non disse nulla. Però con una rapida occhiata capii che mi stava analizzando. Un brivido freddo percorse la mia schiena. Il fatto che lui non emanava proprio niente, mi agitava. Non era mai capitato che un perfetto sconosciuto, umano per di più, mi mettesse nel panico.

-Basta una sola ragazza a scuotere la monotonia di Forks, eh!- disse lui, beffardo.

Lasciai perdere. Buttai il torsolo della mela e andai al bagno. La mela avrei proprio dovuto evitarla…

Come ultima lezione ci fu Storia. Mi sistemai nell'ultima fila. Non avevo proprio voglia di subirmi altra curiosità. La lezione passò in un baleno. Decisa di andarmene, corsi finché non mi fermai di colpo. Un odore particolare. La scia proveniva dalla foresta che stava al limitare della scuola. Era l'odore di una bestia. Ma non riuscivo a capire quale fosse. So solo che provai terrore. Non era una bestia qualunque.

Tornai all'ostello parecchio tardi, per evitare che la sig. Cope mi propinasse la cena. Salì di fretta e chiusi la porta a chiave, cosicché nessuno mi disturbasse. Buttai la borsa sulla scrivania e mi fiondai sul letto. Chissà perché ero già stanchissima. Guardai l'orologio nel mio cellulare. Erano solo le sette di sera. Decisi di dare un'occhiata alle materie di domani: Chimica, Ed. Fisica. Solo due lezioni, ognuna di due ore. Il prof di chimica, si chiamava Banner, m'aveva già assegnato compiti. Perdeva solo tempo con me. Sapevo già tutto il programma a memoria. Cominciai e finii in un lampo. M'addormentai subito, mentre pensavo a quanto Forks fosse poco _normale_.

Sognai. Mi trovai in mezzo ad un bosco. Assomigliava a Forks, ma solo lontanamente. Parevo persa. Persa nel mezzo del bosco. Camminavo in cerca di un'uscita. Arrancavo. Provavo fatica. Sembravo fuggire da qualcosa. E poi lo sentì. Un ululato come un tuono. Troppo potente per essere un lupo. E poi sentivo che qualcuno mi chiamava…

-Eve! Sveglia o arrivi in ritardo a scuola- una voce che mi dava la nausea.

Mi svegliai di botto, in posizione accucciata. Mentre misi a fuoco la faccia sorpresa della Cope, ritornai in una posizione normale. Umana, direi. Mi aveva colto di sorpresa. Pensavo di aver chiuso la porta.

-Sig. Cope, la porta era chiusa…- dissi io.

Lei mi guardò accigliata. Ah, sì era la padrona di casa. Se ne andò, tutta incazzata. Non avevo bisogno di ricorrere al mio potere per capirlo. La sentì imprecare con un povero coinquilino capitato per caso al piano terra. M'accorsi che avevo ancora indosso in vestiti dell'altro giorno. Guardai l'orologio. Mancava solo mezz'ora alla prima lezione. Calcolai che la doccia m'avrebbe preso un buon quarto d'ora insieme all'asciugatura dei capelli. Se poi ero in ritardo, avrei preso una scorciatoia.

Suonò la campanella mentre correvo per i corridoi della scuola, alla ricerca dell'aula di chimica. Non avevo pensato che il bagno era in comune con gli altri inquilini dell'ostello. Non me la presi più di tanto, un piccolo ritardo come questo non avrebbe che confermato che fossi una qualunque ragazza. Il prof Banner era già lì e non era ancora arrivato al mio cognome sul registro. Mi scusai e mi guardai in giro. L'unico posto libero era accanto a Sam. Che iella.

Mi sedetti con nonchalance e tirai fuori i compiti. Anche se non lo vedevo, Sam non faceva che fissarmi. Anzi, pareva osservarmi. Come se fossi un'animale raro. Feci finta di niente. Sapevo che prima o poi avrebbero smesso di darmi attenzione e cominciato ad ignorarmi. Forse…

Durante la seconda ora, Sam decise d'attaccare bottone.

-Piacere, Sam Black- sussurrò lui.

Si avvicinò troppo per i miei gusti. Non so come, ma la mia gola bruciava. Forse le mie iridi tendevano sul bronzo scuro. Mi girai, con calma. Il suo profumo m'investì. Ma non mi provocò quella _sete_. Aveva la mano protesa. La strinsi e mi presentai:

-Piacere, Eve-

Lasciai la sua mano. Quel contatto era stato caldo, stranamente troppo caldo. Superava anche la mia temperatura. Forse il ragazzo aveva la febbre. Lo guardai meglio. Non aveva segni di febbre. Però notai i suoi occhi, che prima non avevo notato. Castani, e qualche spicchio color giada. Non avevo mai visto occhi simili. Parevano guardami dentro. Non sostenni lo sguardo per troppo, avevo le iridi scurissime.

-Come mai Forks?- chiese lui.

Non lo guardai. M'agitava il fatto che non riuscivo a capire cosa voleva da me.

-È affar mio, se non ti dispiace- risposi io.

Quell'atteggiamento cominciava ad urtarmi i nervi. Di solito nessuno si permetteva un comportamento simile con me. Li evitavo. Perché tanto sapevo già cosa volevano da me. Ma quell'assenza di sentimenti m'innervosiva. Cosa voleva da me Sam Black?

Cominciai a prendere appunti, anche se non mi servivano a niente. Tanto per dimostrargli che la conversazione era finita lì.

-Black, smetti di distrarre Eve, e prendila come esempio!- disse Banner, riprendendo Sam.

Lui scoppiò a ridere.

-Ma prof, lo sa perfettamente che non ne ho bisogno!- ribatté Sam.

-Essere imparentati coi Cullen non ti servirà a niente se non metti un po' di sale in quella zucca!- disse il prof, arrabbiato.

Il resto della classe si girò e fisso Sam, increduli.

_Come, quei Cullen?... Parente di quel Edward?... Ecco perché è così figo…_ Sentivo tutti. Ed io che pensavo che oggi sarebbe stata una giornata meno appariscente… Sam aveva rovinato tutti i miei piani.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitolo 2**_

Sam m'aveva seguito fino alla mensa. Ed io che pensavo di averlo seminato dopo esser uscita dalla classe. Si sedette di fronte a me, con troppo cibo, a parer mio. Dovetti ricacciare la nausea che non faceva che crescere. Cominciò a mangiare quel ben di dio, secondo gli umani ovvio.  
Lo ignorai. Presi gli appunti di chimica, tanto per distrarmi, e li riscrissi in modo più ordinato.  
-Ma come sei tutta perfettina! Credi di beccarti un voto più alto in quel modo?- disse lui.  
Lo ignorai di santa pianta. Mentre scrivevo, lui mi tirò una mela addosso. Per istinto l'avrei afferrata, ma non lo feci. La mela finì nel punto preciso dove stavo scrivendo. Alzai lo sguardo, irritata. I suoi occhi color bosco incrociarono il mio sguardo, in segno di sfida. Avrei voluto dargli un morso, tanto per farlo smettere. Ma lasciai che avvenne solo nella mia immaginazione. Sorrisi, spavalda. Lui alzò un sopracciglio, dubbioso.  
-Mi ricordi tanto una persona, ma sei tutto il suo opposto!- disse sorridendo infine.  
-Chi?- domandai, circospetta.  
-Bella Swan, anzi Cullen- rispose lui.  
Cullen lì, Cullen là. Bastava pronunciare quel nome e chiunque in questa sala si sarebbe girato. Stava per proseguire, ma lo fermai io. Sapevo a memoria quella storiella.  
-Me l'ha raccontato Nicholas- dissi.  
-Intendi Newton, il finto tonto?- domandò. Pareva divertito.  
-Lo chiamate così tu e i tuoi amici?- domandai a mia volta.  
Mi seccava il suo modo di fare, così sbruffone.  
-Io? No, lo dicono le ragazze che lui ha piantato- rispose lui, offeso.  
Anche se non percepivo niente da lui, potevo capirlo un poco dalle sue espressioni facciali. Era intuitiva come cosa. Lasciai stare il fatto che mi irritava, e accolsi in me una nuova idea. Sarebbe stato un bellissimo passatempo. Sam Black, il nemico della mia noia troppo monotona. Mentre pensavo, alle mie orecchie giunsero troppe voci snervanti… _Ma la vedete quella, si tiene Black tutto per sé… Appena arrivata e crede di poter fare quello che vuole… Ma cosa ci trova in quella il nostro Sam?_  
Risi. Il _loro_ Sam. Ecco chi era il nuovo Edward Cullen. Era perfino imparentato con lui…  
-Non mi danno un attimo di tregua tutte quelle ochette…- disse lui, riportandomi alla realtà.  
-Ci stanno fissando malissimo-. Mi girai alle sue parole.  
-Che intendi?- chiesi, già sicura della risposta.  
-Pensano che Io, ci stia provando con te. Sì, Te- rispose lui, irritato.  
La mia tanto agognata pace scolastica andò a farsi fottere con la sua risposta.  
-Beh falle smettere. Non sono venuta qui essere uno spettacolo per voi di Forks!- glielo dissi con tutta l'irritazione di prima.  
Presi la mia roba e me ne andai.  
Educazione Fisica passò come avevo previsto. Il prof m'aveva etichettato _frana_, come desideravo. Non potevo apparire più umana di così.  
Lasciata la palestra alle mie spalle, mi diressi verso casa. Ma mentre passavo per il parcheggio della scuola, qualcuno mi bloccò la strada. Anzi un'auto. Splendida direi, se non fosse per il proprietario. Sam Black, munito con il suo ghigno peggiore. Feci per andarmene, ma quella splendida Audi A5 mi bloccò di nuovo.  
-E no. Per farmi scusare ti offro un passaggio per casa!- disse Sam, mentre usciva dall'auto e mi prese per un polso.  
Cercai una scusa per rifiutare.  
-No grazie. Preferisco rimanere anonima per un bel po'-.  
-Non vedo nessuno qui- disse lui, mentre mi spinse nell'A5.  
Effettivamente il parcheggio era deserto. Lasciai correre. Il suo tocco era come al solito troppo caldo per un comune essere umano.  
-Ma che hai la febbre?- chiesi.  
Gli venne un colpo. Come se l'avessi scoperto a rubare qualcosa.  
-Uhm, sono una persona solare!- rispose, con un tono che m'intimava di non fare altre domande.  
Lo sapevo, Sam era proprio un rimedio alla mia noia. Non era per niente _normale._ Però era umano, a tutti gli effetti.  
-Dove ti porto?- chiese Sam. Gli dissi dell'ostello.  
-Abiti proprio accanto al mio nonno Charlie…- disse, mentre ingranò la marcia e parti a tutta birra.  
Era troppo veloce. Non per me. Se ci fosse stato un incidente, io me la sarei cavata senza graffi, ma Sam no. Gli dissi di rallentare. Lui non lo fece e mi guardò con un ghigno tremendo. Andò ancora più veloce. Voleva farmi paura, il ragazzo. A me poi. Che ridere. Un ragazzino umano che tentava di impaurirmi.  
Arrivati all'ostello, spenta la macchina, Sam si girò verso di me. Il suo ghigno svanì e un'espressione delusa prese il suo posto.  
-Non ti pensavo così coriacea… -.  
-Ti sembro una povera ragazzina indifesa?- chiesi, scherzando.  
-L'agnellino non ha paura del lupo, eh!- rispose Sam, ridendo.  
Alla parola _lupo_ mi si accese una lampadina nel cervello.  
-Ehi, Sam. Qui intorno a Forks ci sono mica dei lupi?-.  
Alla mia domanda, Sam rimase assai sorpreso.  
-No. Non ci sono mai stati avvistamenti di lupi qui… Eve, Forks t'annoia così tanto che vai a caccia di lupi?-.  
Forks non era noiosa, anzi. Sembrava una cittadina tranquilla, ma nascondeva qualcosa. Ne ero sicura. Feci uno dei miei migliori sorrisi finti e gli risposi:  
-Grazie del passaggio, Sam. E se vuoi sapere perché ho scelto Forks, è grazie alla sua immensa monotonia!-.  
Feci per salutarlo, ma lui mi propose di fare un giro. A piedi. Accettai. Meglio un Sam insondabile che la sig. Cope avvolta in invidia color giada.

Il passaggio di Forks, boschivo e umido, mi calmava. Calmava i miei sensi vampireschi. Potevo starmene tranquilla. Senza forzare il mio autocontrollo. Il bruciore alla gola non c'era. Niente di meglio.  
Io e Sam ci fermammo ad un bar, con i tavolini all'esterno. Lui ordinò una pizza, un gelato e altre schifezze. Gli chiesi se aveva sempre una fame simile. Rispose che ce l'aveva da sempre. Che ragazzo strambo. Non faceva che sorprendermi.  
Mentre si rimpinzava, i suoi due amici, il ragazzo spazzola e il ragazzo hippy ci scorsero e si sederono al nostro tavolino.  
Il ragazzo spazzola si presentò come Jason e quello hippy come Tim.  
Jason sussurrò a Sam _Non l'avevi lasciata al finto tonto?_ E Sam gli rispose _E con ciò? Non posso fare amicizia?._ Ed io come al solito avevo sentito tutto. Tutto sommato ero grata a Sam. M'aveva risparmiato parecchie beghe.  
-Eve, sei mai stata a La Push?- chiese Tim. Gli feci di no.  
-Se ti va, in settimana posso portarti lì. Ti và?-. Sam sì che era veloce se si trattava di chiedere qualcosa.  
Jason e Tim cominciarono a sghignazzare. Sam dette una gomitata a tutti e due. Ma non la finirono di ridere. Sam poi si rivolse a me, aspettando una risposta.  
-Dove si trova La Push?- chiesi. Meglio sapere.  
-A ovest da qui, verso la spiaggia- rispose Sam.  
Aspettava sempre la mia risposta. Però qualcosa non mi tornava. A ovest. Da quella direzione proveniva quella scia di bestialità che avevo percepito l'altro giorno. Mi si gelò il sangue.  
-Meglio di no, Sam. Voglio pur mantenere il mio status di anonimato che ho ancora…- dissi, mantenendo il mio miglior sorriso finto.  
I due amici smisero di ridere. Jason disse a Sam, sempre sussurrando _Mi sa che l'agnellino ha paura di noi lupi, Sam…_  
_Lupi._Neanche l'avevo visti, e tremavo di paura. Forks all'apparenza pareva tranquilla e chissà quali bestie si aggiravano per i boschi intorno.  
Salutai i tre e me ne andai. Ne avevo abbastanza. Sapevo di esser stata maleducata, ma meglio così. Più Sam sarebbe rimasto lontano da me, meglio era.  
Tornai all'ostello che era sera e mi chiusi in camera mia. Mi distesi sul letto. E i pensieri cominciarono a ronzare nelle mia testa. M'abbandonai a quei pensieri.  
Uno era quello di Forks.  
Perché ero venuta proprio lì? Lo avevo fatto per stare lontana dai miei genitori adottivi. Umani. Non ne potevo più del loro amore reciproco. Ogni giorno me lo schiaffavano addosso, senza fine. A me, essere per metà immortale. Unico nel suo genere, una specie di _mostro._Intrappolata nella mia unicità per l'eternità. Sapevo che sarei stata sola per sempre. Non possedevo il veleno nelle zanne, come il mio padre biologico. Non sarei mai stata in grado di avere compagni. Anzi… un compagno. Ho viaggiato così tanto… dopo aver raggiunto la _maturità_a sette anni. Ora ne avevo otto, e ne dimostravo 17. Una crescita troppo rapida… non ho mai vissuto un'infanzia umana, ignara delle sofferenze che mi aspettavano. E non potevo legarmi a nessun umano… un giorno o l'altro sarebbero spariti tutti. Tutti.

Passarono i mesi, e arrivò la primavera anche per Forks. La scuola andava avanti, senza amici. Dopo quell'episodio al bar, Sam non mi aveva più rivolto la parola. Aveva capito alla perfezione. Con quella scusa dello status anonimo ero riuscita ad allontanarlo da me. Pensavo che era un bene. Ma in fondo sapevo che non era così. Desideravo così tanto parlargli di nuovo…

Una notte, decisi di andare a caccia. Le mie iridi erano di nuovo nere. Mi vestì e salì sul davanzale della finestra. La mia camera era al secondo piano. Saltai. Atterrai con agilità. Grata di essere per metà vampira, non svegliai nessuno. Nemmeno il cane dei vicini. Saltai il recinto del giardino e cominciai a correre, al massimo delle mie capacità. Veloce com'ero, raggiunsi il bosco. Entrai in modalità di caccia. Aguzzai le orecchie e odorai il vento. Il vento mi portò sulle tracce di un branco di alci. La scia era abbastanza invitante, ma sapevo che non avrebbe placato per niente la mia sete. Volevo un carnivoro. Quello sì che era invitante. Avanzai. Stavo percorrendo una salita, forse ero su una montagna. Una scia di un puma spuntò fuori alla mia destra. Bene, stasera il pasto era a base di puma.  
Mentre seguivo la scia, il mio naso scorse un altro odore. Mi fermai. Non volevo sbagliarmi. Annusai e annusai. E alla fine arrivai ad una conclusione. _Vampiro_. E non solo uno.  
Erano in due. Mi allontanai in fretta e furia. Se mi trovavano erano guai seri per me.  
Mentre correvo a perdifiato sentì qualcosa. Un galoppare. E notai che l'essere era intriso di bestialità pura. L'_essere_ mi stava seguendo. Non osai girarmi. Troppa paura. Non lontano c'era un ruscello. Presi quella direzione. L'acqua avrebbe coperto, anche se per poco, il mio odore. Arrivai al ruscello. Il galoppare non c'era più. C'era un silenzio tombale. Mi tuffai nell'acqua. Stetti sott'acqua per un paio di minuti.  
L'orda di bestialità apparve all'improvviso. Per lo shock riemersi. Eccola. Una sagoma alta più di un cavallo. Fulva. Pensavo che mi avrebbe fatta a pezzi, ma dalla bestia proveniva prima curiosità poi dubbio, nessuna ferocità. Misi a fuoco. Era un lupo. Enorme.  
In lontananza, sentì un altro cuore, simile al lupo. Quello fulvo si girò dove stavo guardando io. Colsi l'opportunità. Scappai a più non posso. La paura e il terrore in me mi portavano lontano. Mi girai. La bestia non m'aveva seguita. Bagnata com'ero, non sarebbero riusciti a scovarmi comunque.  
Mentre correvo, m'imbattei in un cervo. Neanche si accorse di me. Gli ruppi il collo. Meno soffriva e meglio era. Non ero una cacciatrice che godeva della sofferenza della sua preda.  
M'attaccai al collo e con i denti morsi a fondo. Il collo del cervo era come burro, caldo. Tutto sommato un erbivoro era meglio di niente stasera. Dissanguai il cervo fino all'ultima goccia di sangue. Proprio non volevo tornare qui. Così presto. Con _vampiri_ e _lupi_ che girovagavano in questo bosco.

Un tremendo scalpiccio di piedi grassi mi svegliò. La Cope doveva mettersi a dieta e non puzzare d'invidia tutto il tempo.  
Guardai l'orologio. Erano solo le sei del mattino. Era una bellissima domenica, senza sole e umida al punto giusto. La tipica giornata di Forks.  
Per altri poteva essere una bellissima giornata. Ma per me no. Solo il fatto di stare in mezzo ad altri m'innervosiva terribilmente. E per di più il prof Banner aveva deciso di fare un'escursione di domenica.  
M'alzai. Ero agitata. L'accaduto dell'altra notte mi aveva scosso in profondo. Speravo si trattasse solo di un incubo, ma era vero. La fuga riecheggiava ancora nella mia mente. E poi quel lupo fulvo. E non era solo uno. C'erano altre bestie enormi al giro. Speravo di condurre una vita _normale_ qui a Forks. Invece orrori e bestie erano all'ordine del giorno. Pure vampiri. Bleah, niente di peggio.

L'escursione cominciò nel peggiore dei modi. Venni accoppiata con Sam Black. Dovevamo cercare campioni animaletti vari, insetti e anfibi, in mezzo alla foresta.  
Nessuno di noi spiccicò parola. Io ero comunque all'erta. Non mi andava di ritrovarmi in mezzo a lupi e vampiri.  
-Sembri nervosa.-  
Quella voce, che avevo ignorato per mesi. Ero supina su una specie di scarafaggio. Non volevo incrociare il suo sguardo. Un calore improvvisò sulla mia schiena. Scattai in piedi, in direzione della fonte di calore. Sam, allibito. Ero troppo nervosa, avevo tutti i sensi all'erta.  
-Sembri un animale in gabbia, Eve…- disse Sam.  
Aveva ragione. Sam superava tutte quelle barriere d'apparenza che mi ero costruita intorno con tanta fatica. Ed io non riuscivo a capire nulla di lui. Era una barriera vivente. Mi mortificava, che non ero capace di percepire qualcosa da lui.  
-Eve, vuoi almeno degnarti di darmi una risposta? O vuoi continuare con questa tua farsa?-  
Pareva impaziente. Voleva che gli rivolgessi la parola. _Non fare la scema, Eve_ pensai.  
-Che farsa?- gli dissi. Sorridendo.  
Non me ne importava più di apparenze e solitudini forzate. Desideravo ardentemente l'amicizia del ragazzo che mi stava di fronte. Chi se ne frega se ero mezza vampira e lui umano. Aveva molto in comune con me. Respirava, aveva un cuore pulsante e sangue che scorreva nelle vene. Bastava eccome.  
-Finalmente mi rivolgi la parola… certo che sei proprio cattiva!- disse corrucciando le sopracciglia.  
Ahimè. Aveva ragione. Ero stata troppo egoista e affrettata. Mica sono stata male solo io, anche lui soffriva!  
-Scusami. Sai, sono arrivata alla conclusione che non me ne importa un fico secco di cosa pensano gli altri. Meglio essere me stessa. Che qualcuno che non sono!- dissi, serena.  
Mi ero levata un peso. Anzi un macigno. Uno stupidissimo macigno.  
Però mentre cercai di alzarmi, percepì una scia conosciuta… _lupi. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitolo 3**_

Arrivò galoppando, nella sua enormità. Era il lupo dell'altra notte, fulvo. Non sapevo che fare. O fuggivo e prendevo Sam con me o affrontare la bestia. Sapevo comunque che avrei rivelato cos'ero a Sam. Ma preferivo proteggerlo che lasciarlo in pasto al lupo enorme.  
Sam invece era tranquillo. Assurdamente calmo.  
-Sam, corri!- gli gridai.  
Al mio grido la bestia latrò. Non era feroce. Non aveva ancora attaccato nessuno di noi due. Cercai di capirci qualcosa di più. La bestia emanava curiosità e preoccupazione. Sembrava essere molto intelligente. Non un semplice animale troppo cresciuto.  
-Calma, Eve. Questo lupo non attacca esseri umani- disse Sam, cercando di calmarmi.  
Non afferravo quelle parole. Sam pareva pazzo. Non sapendo che altro dire, lo presi per un braccio e lo trascinai con me, correndo ad una velocità umana. Almeno sapevo che il lupo non aveva intenzione di mangiarci. Ci fermammo ad una rupe che ci tagliò la strada. O saltavamo o bye bye. Il lupo parve di non averci seguito. Sam si liberò dalla mia presa. Non capivo cosa gli passava per la testa. Un normale essere umano se la sarebbe data a gambe levate alla vista di un lupo di tale grandezza.  
-Si può sapere che ti è preso, Sam?- chiesi.  
Sam non rispose. Stava guardando nella direzione da cui eravamo fuggiti. Come se si preoccupasse di quel lupo. Pazzo. Non avevo mai conosciuto persona più _anormale. _  
-Eve, conosci le leggende di La Push?- chiese lui, rivoltando la domanda.  
Risposi di no, irritata. La totale assenza di sensazioni in Sam cominciava ad urtarmi i nervi. Ma di brutto.  
-Si dice che i lupi proteggano La Push da un certo tipo di mostri- rispose. Fece una pausa poi proseguì.  
-I Freddi-.  
Un brivido si fece strada nella mia schiena. I _Freddi. _Vampiri. Mantenni i nervi saldi, per non indispettire Sam.  
-Che cosa sono i Freddi?- chiesi, rimanendo più innocente possibile.  
-Mostri, freddi appunto, che si cibano di sangue umano… Eve, hai presente… vampiri, cose del genere.- Sam pareva divertirsi.  
Secondo me. Aveva un ghigno tremendo.  
-Mi stai dicendo che ci sono dei vampiri in giro per i boschi di Forks, e lupi enormi gli danno la caccia?- dissi, indifferente.  
Lui annuì. Non capivo a cosa voleva arrivare. Di certo non poteva sapere che ero mezza vampira, grazie al mio calore. Era come se lui sapesse cosa stava dietro ai misteri di Forks.

-Sei un lupo anche tu, Sam?- chiesi. O la và o la spacca.  
Sam si girò di scatto verso di me, sorpreso. Avevo lanciato un amo, e qualcosa aveva abboccato.  
-Ma che dici, Eve?- disse, cercando di disilludermi.  
-Sai, i licantropi. Umani che si trasformano in Lupi Mannari…- dissi.  
Sam rimase silenzioso. Non fiatava. Forse ero arrivata alla soluzione del puzzle. Sam sapeva, sapeva cosa c'era dietro ai orrori di Forks.  
All'improvviso sentivo qualcuno. Banner ci stava cercando. Raggiunsi la classe. Mi girai, ma Sam era sparito. Volatilizzato  
-Eve, Sam che fine ha fatto?- mi chiese il prof.  
Non sapevo che dire.  
-Sarà andato a casa…- dissi con noncuranza.

Sam era fuggito. Lo sapevo. Colpa sua. Non aveva avuto paura del lupo fulvo e mi aveva raccontato di lupi e vampiri. Me lo aveva dato lui l'indizio. Che pensava, che fossi scema?  
Ero sul mio letto, a ripensare sull'accaduto. Quel lupo pareva _conoscere _Sam. Sam e i _lupi_ facevano comunella. Ero finita in mezzo a un bel trambusto.  
Chissà se Sam sarebbe venuto a scuola l'indomani. Tante domande cominciavano a svolazzare nella mia testa. Ero più confusa di prima. Lasciai perdere e m'addormentai.

Sognai un lupo. Stavolta nero. Nero pece. M'inseguiva con occhi cremisi. Ovunque fuggivo, il lupo mi trovava sempre. Ad un certo punto, al posto del lupo apparve Sam. E da lì in poi non ricordai più niente. Ovvio, la Cope aveva bussato alla mia porta, troppo forte per i miei gusti.

Andare a scuola fu ancora peggio. Non sapevo che aspettarmi da Sam. Se c'era o meno.  
Visto che era presto, dilungai il percorso che mi portava a scuola. Non so come ma finì in un percorso che non conoscevo, al limitare della foresta. Ero sovrappensiero. Finivo sempre chissà dove così. Ero talmente distratta dal risolvere i misteri degli orrori di Forks, che non sapevo dove andavo. Proseguì per quella strada. Ero curiosa. Dopotutto a Forks non c'era niente di meglio che scoperchiare misteri qua e là.  
Ad un certo punto, alle mie orecchie arrivarono delle voci che conoscevo. Mi avvicinai e mi nascosi dietro a dei cespugli. Nessuno sentì niente. Sapevo essere più aggraziata di un gatto.  
Le voci appartenevano a Sam e i suoi due amici, l'hippy e la spazzola.  
-Stai dicendo che hai spifferato il segreto di La Push all'agnellino, Sam?- disse Jason.  
Strano, sembrava cresciuto vertiginosamente in questi mesi che non l'avevo visto.  
Tim invece era il solito hippy. Niente crescita vertiginosa. Sembrava divertito.  
-Non proprio. Le ho solo accennato di una leggenda, niente di più…- disse Sam.  
Sembrava dispiaciuto. Come se avesse fatto un errore imperdonabile.  
-L'agnellino è più furbo di quel che credete, ragazzi- disse Tim.  
_Agnellino. _Bel modo di etichettare una mezza vampira.  
Sam annuì alle parole del amico. Bene, sapeva che non ero una qualunque ragazza dall'intelletto medio. Insomma, per loro ero più un _agnellino_ che un'_oca._  
-Se lo viene a sapere l'Alfa, non credo che la passerai liscia anche se è tuo padre!- disse lo spazzolone.  
Sembrava che Jason si atteggiava a gran capo del trio. E poi che modo di parlare, _Alfa?_ Ora usavano pure codici, per non farmi capire una mazza?  
Non ne potevo più di spiarli. Avevo sentito la prima campanella ed era ora che andassi a scuola.

Arrivai appena in tempo per la lezione di Inglese. Mi sistemai sul mio solito banco dell'ultima fila.  
La prof stava per iniziare l'appello, finché non arrivò Sam. Non si scuso nemmeno per il ritardo. Cercava qualcuno e appena mi vide, si sedette al banco accanto al mio. Era arrabbiato. Si capiva anche se era insondabile per me. Mi sa che non sopportava lo spazzolone.  
Non mi rivolse la parola. Stava solo a fissarmi. E come al solito, il gruppetto di oche mi fissava a loro volta, arrabbiatissime.  
-Sembrano incavolate con te-  
Aveva deciso di parlarmi, finalmente.  
-È solo colpa tua-

Soffocò una risata. M'attirava così tanto quel ragazzo. Il suo modo di parlare, i suoi ghigni e le sue risate. Il suo profumo era una delizia di recente. Un profumo umano, ma intrinseco di mistero.  
La gola cominciò a bruciare. Che stupida che ero. Mi ero lasciata trasportare.  
-Sembri pazza di me, Eve- disse Sam.  
Quello mi scosse. Feci cenno di no. Non _pazza _in quel senso.  
-Forse a te sembrerà di no, ma il resto delle oche di questa classe la pensano in maniera diversa…-. Rideva. Mi trovava divertente.  
-Pensi che un agnellino s'innamori di un lupacchiotto sconsiderato? Non credo. L'agnellino è abbastanza furbo a parer mio…- dissi in tono canzonatorio.  
Si zittì. Rimase perplesso a guardarmi. _Io so_ cantilenai nella mia testa. Suonò la campanella.  
Stavo per alzarmi, ma Sam mi trattenne sulla sedia. Lo fissai di rimando.  
-Cosa esattamente sei venuta a fare qui a Forks?-. Era serio.  
-Non c'è bisogno di essere violenti- dissi, cercando di calmarlo.  
-Rispondi!- intimò lui.  
Questo era troppo. Presi la sua mano e lo spinsi via, calcolando bene la forza che usai. Sam cadde a terra, sbigottito.  
-Se hai paura che io spiffero il segreto della tua gente, ti sbagli di grosso! Non mi conosci proprio, Sam Black-. Queste parole gliele sussurrai nell'orecchio cosicché nessuno senti nulla. Il battito di Sam era accelerato. Sapevo che mentre me ne stavo andando, Sam Black non faceva che guardarmi.  
Che stupida. Mi ero rinchiusa nel bagno. Mi erano già arrivate voci del mio _presunto_ litigio con Sam. Le ragazze non facevano che esultare alla notizia, pensavano avessi _rotto _con Sam. Ed io chiusa nel gabinetto, seduta sul water ad ascoltare come una scema queste oche.  
Il mio lato umano mi tradiva nei momenti peggiori… di solito non mi sarei mai abbassata a tale livello. Non mi mischiavo mai in mezzo agli umani, perché non ero nemmeno una di loro. E faceva male. Mi sentivo sola, dopotutto. 

Eve mi aveva spinto con tale violenza. Ero frastornato. Il resto della classe continuava fissarmi. Me ne fregai e cercai Eve. Mi ero sbagliato. La cercai per tutto l'edificio scolastico, palestra compresa. Non sapevo che lezioni avesse. Forse aveva marinato la sua lezione.  
Per oggi lasciai perdere. L'avrei cercata l'indomani.  
Tornare a casa era la cosa più straziante. Andai, a tutta birra, a casa dei miei nonni. I miei _bisnonni_. Non avevo voglia di andare a casa, la mia vera casa, a La Push. Non volevo vedere nessuno di La Push. Per ora.  
Lasciai la mia A5 nel garage sotto casa Cullen. Andai al piano terra. Non c'era nessuno. Forse. Sentivo un pianoforte. Nonno Edward c'era. Il suono sparì.  
-Samuel, tutto bene? Cosa ti porta qui?-.  
La voce proveniva dal piano di sopra. Edward, seduto sui ultimi gradini delle scale. Lo raggiunsi e mi sedetti accanto a lui.  
-Tutto bene. Voglio solo cambiare aria per un po'- risposi, per rassicurarlo.  
Edward annuì. Quando si trattava di me, il nonno era sempre irrequieto. Ovvio. Non riusciva a leggermi nella mente. Dopo la mia nascita, fui il secondo caso di _scudo_ in famiglia Cullen. Come mia nonna Bella. Sì, sì. Sto parlando di Bella Swan, ora Bella Cullen sposata felicemente con Edward.  
-Dove sono tutti gli altri?- chiesi.  
Casa Cullen era già silenziosa di per sé con i suoi inquilini, ma il silenzio di adesso mi agitava comunque. Bella cosa esser nati in una famiglia di vampiri. Tutti belli come supermodelli e più silenziosi del silenzio stesso.  
-Fuori. A caccia ed in perlustrazione- rispose Edward, secco.  
Era preoccupato. Glielo si leggeva in faccia.  
-Parli di quel vampiro dell'altra notte?- domandai.  
Edward si girò e mi guardò male.  
-Chi ti ha detto questo?-  
-Jake, mio padre! E chi sennò?- risposi. Pensavano di tenermi al sicuro senza dirmi niente.  
-Quel maledetto lupo non tiene mai chiusa quella boccaccia…- imprecò il nonno.  
-Ma scusa, Alice non potrebbe capire chi è e cosa vuole?- chiesi.  
Ero troppo curioso. A Forks e a La Push non succedeva mai niente. Oltre alla noia, c'era sempre un velo di monotonia acuta.  
-No, non ci riesce. Non vede niente…- disse Edward, esasperato.  
Sapevo la risposta. La zia Alice non _vede _niente se si trattava di me, mia nonna, i lupi e vampiri ibridi. Mia madre era una di quest'ultimi.  
-Papà ha detto che era una donna...- dissi.  
Edward annuì solamente.  
-Senti Samuel, perché non mi racconti di scuola, invece?- chiese.  
Voleva cambiare discorso. Per loro ero al di fuori della questione. Mi tenevano sempre fuori. Da tutto. Certo. Ero l'unico in famiglia ad essere umano, cioè _fragile._  
La mia nascita era stata uno degli eventi più rari. Anzi unico, direi. Figlio di una vampira ibrida e un licantropo. Pensavano che sarei cresciuto in fretta come mia madre, e invece no. S'aspettavano il risveglio dei miei geni vampiri. Si capì solamente che avevo un dono, come mia nonna, ma più debole. Ed ero umano.  
Mio padre spesso diceva che non era così. Lui s'aspetta che io mi risvegli come lui. Che mi trasformi in un lupo. Secondo lui il mio odore era umano, ma c'era qualcosa di più. Ma non sapeva cosa. Ero la pecora nera dei Cullen e dei Black.  
Lasciai perdere. Pensare a tutto questo mi faceva solo sentire peggio. Cercai di fare mente locale e raccontai al nonno della mia vita scolastica assolutamente noiosa. Tralasciai Eve. Le avevo _quasi_spifferato il segreto di famiglia. Meglio evitare di menzionarla.  
Mentre raccontavo un aneddoto noioso al nonno, qualcuno rientrò. Era solo Bella. Mi salutò e si sedette accanto ad Edward.  
-Sam, ho sentito da Tim che a scuola c'è una nuova arrivata. E a quanto pare da un paio di mesi- disse lei. E non dimentichiamo l'enfasi sull'ultima frase.  
Quel dannato pettegolo di Tim. Non teneva mai la bocca chiusa.  
-Non ti preoccupare. Non ti somiglia per niente, Nonna…- dissi, sarcastico.  
Bella mi fece una linguaccia per protesta.  
Dopo l'arrivo di mia nonna a Forks, a quanto pareva, Eve era stata l'unica nuova arrivata. E a Forks le voci giravano in fretta. Però i Cullen ovviamente non ne sapevano nulla. Perché data la loro eterna giovinezza, hanno mentito su un trasferimento per l'Alaska e sono spariti da Forks. Beh, non si facevano vedere da nessuno almeno.  
-Perciò la conosci…- disse Edward.  
-Sì… non potevo mica lasciarla nelle grinfie di Nicholas!- dissi, cercando una scusa credibile.  
In realtà mi ero avvicinato ad Eve per tutt'altro motivo. Che fortuna, il nonno non riusciva a _leggermi._  
-Parli del figlio di Mike Newton?- chiese Edward. Nel suo tono c'era disprezzo. Odiava Mike Newton. Ronzava intorno alla nonna dai tempi del liceo.  
Feci cenno di sì. Odiavo dilungarmi sull'argomento. Perciò mentì un malessere qualunque e mi dileguai nella mia camera. L'ex camera di mio nonno. Mi buttai sul letto. Ero stanco. Mentalmente stanco.  
L'altro giorno avevo quasi rivelato il segreto di famiglia ad Eve. E non ne sapevo il perché. Ah, sì.  
La colpa era tutta di papà. Apparire davanti a lei nel bel mezzo dell'escursione di chimica. Sapevo che mio padre era totalmente di fuori, ma questa bravata lo consolidava come il licantropo più pazzo di La Push.  
Mentre mi perdevo in ragionamenti senza un filo logico, il mio cellulare vibrò. Un sms di Tim. Voleva che lo raggiungessi a La Push. Ignorai l'sms. Preferivo fare i compiti piuttosto.  
Dopo averli finiti, scesi al piano di sotto per sedermi sul mio divano preferito in salotto.  
Notai che tutti erano rientrati. I miei zii Emmett e Jasper erano assorti in una partita a scacchi, la zia Rosalie si guardava allo specchio, Alice danzava tra Jasper ed Emmett e i miei bisnonni stavano parlando con Edward e Bella. Li raggiunsi. Stavano parlando della _creatura_ apparsa l'altra notte. 


End file.
